Viktor Reznov
Viktor Reznov is a protagonist from the video game series Call Of Duty. He is a Russian soldier who fought in World War II. (Note: Information was taken from VS Battles Wiki and the Call Of Duty Wiki) Fanon Wiki Battle Ideas So Far * Viktor Reznov vs Boba Fett * Viktor Reznov vs Bill Overbeck Possible Opponents * Captain America (Marvel Comics) * Crossbones (Marvel Comics) * Deathstroke (DC Comics) * Duke Nukem (...) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) * The Last Dragonborn (Skyrim) * Mace Windu (Star Wars) * Predator (...) * The Punisher (Marvel Comics) * Red Skull (Marvel Comics) * Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) * Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Possible Opponents With Alex Mason or Red Army * Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips * Kano, Tremor and the black Dragon Clan * Mario and Luigi * Stormtroopers History Viktor Reznov was an army Sergeant during WW2. He fought in Stalingrad and with the assistance of his fellow comrades, helped claim back the Motherland, and take the fight to the Germans (Eventually storming and capturing the Reichstag). After WW2 was over, he was promoted to a Captain and lead a group of Russian soldiers which were tasked of finding a bio-weapon called NOVA-6. He was betrayed and sent to prison for 18 years where he eventually met Alex Mason. He rewrote the programming in Alex's mind which forced him to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner whenever he saw them (Instead of J.F.K who was the intended target). Although official reports says he died during the prison breakout at Vorkuta, he still appears to Mason during hallucinations making it mysterious as to if he ever died. In the zombies map Gorod Krovi, there is a tombstone with the message "Vengeance is MINE. V.R.". Death Battle Info Background *Name: Viktor Reznov *Age: 50 *Aliases: The Wolf, The Spirit Of Red Army, Hero of Berlin, Tricky Vik, The Russian Weapons and Equipment *Tokarev *TT-33 Pistol *AK-47 *Scoped Mosin-Nagant *PPSh-41 *Molotov Cocktails *Machete *RGD-33 grenades *M2 Flamethrower Durability Athlete Leveled Stamina Pretty high for a human, despite the age, he has had a lot thrown at him like bullets and grenades and is still going Speed Average Strength Athlete Classed Range Hundreds of metres with firearms, melee range with Machete, dozens of metres with grenades. Intelligence Above average, although he's gifted in combat intelligence Feats *Saved the life of Alex Mason *Has fought for Russia and outlasted World War II *rewrote the programming in Alex's mind which forced him to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner whenever he saw them (Instead of J.F.K who was the intended target). *Killed Steiner *Dispatched a whole German platoon with multiple soldiers equipped with M2 Flamethrowers *He and his men kill a few German soldiers. the remaining German soldiers were extremely wounded and bleeding to death *Slices the unfortunate German twice in the torso and impales him in the back *leads his small group of soldiers out of the vessel, killing both British and Russian soldiers in their escape *sacrificed himself to free Mason, stating that Mason deserved the freedom knowing he would carry on to go after Dragovich. *Broke his finger and was still going even if he couldn’t shoot *One of the best, most powerful and most skilled russian soldiers in Call of Duty Flaws/Weaknesses *Same weaknesses as an normal human being *was presumably captured and sent to a prison camp in Vorkuta, and had been there for the past 18 years *Reznov is listed in official CIA files as both the defector and a joined member of the SOG team; however, once Hudson and Weaver realized he was never there they marked him "Deceased" Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Call Of Duty Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Russian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Mercenaries Category:Knife Wielders Category:Snipers Category:Male Category:Soldier Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Machete Wielders Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Modern Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:European Combatants